LOVE AND LET LOVE
by Lover of Brownies
Summary: this is a continuation from my last story COMPETITION IN PARADISE. its Raikim of course. i really can't do a summary but i'll try. what happens after the showdown? it's rated T for the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE AND LET LOVE**

**BY:-CASEI LA TOUCHE**

_**Hi everyone!** **The continuation is finally here! What happens before during and after the date? Of course all of this is not in the first chapter duh! You have to read the others. Please review! **_

"Rai, do you have my MP3 player?"

_Where is he?_

Since the temple was so big, it took a while to find him.

_Maybe he's in his room?_

Peeking inside the room, she saw the Dragon of Wind relaxing on his bed with, of course, the MP3 player.

_Typical Raimundo. Using without asking._

"Raimundo!!!"

She shouted pulling the headphones off his head. Now this got him in a rage.

"Hey! What's your problem!!!?"

"Why'd you take my MP3?"

"Were you using it?"

"Well no, but…"

"And that answers your question Einstein. NOW GET OUTTA MY ROOM!!!"

Filled with anger she ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The Dragon of Fire tried to get annoyed but just remembering his face made her blush.

_Ugh, if wasn't for his looks, he would be dead meat by now._

As she opened the door to her room, her eyes strayed to her laptop.

_Better add this incident to my diary._

The Japanese girl sat down trying to recollect her thoughts.

_Ok. Dear diary, today is very sad. Everyone seems to be in a bad mood especially Rai. I know he always has an attitude but today is different. It was as if he did not want my company! What's up with him? Maybe it's girl problems? Nah, he would have been bragging about it whole day. I hope it's not about our date, I'm so excited! Oh well, when I find out I'll let you know._

_Ps I can't wait for my birthday! I'll finally be 14! That will be my new lucky number! _

Kimiko let out a huge sigh as she fell on her bed thinking of what could be wrong with her fellow monk.

Later that day, Omi was walking near Rai's room when suddenly he heard a weird noise.

_What is this most disturbing sound elevating from Raimundo's room?_

Being filled with curiosity, Omi poked his strangely large head into the door frame.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothin. Just making a present."

"For who, if you don't mind the intrusion of asking."

"You promise you won't tell?"

"I give you my word Raimundo."

"Kimiko."

"KIMIKO!!!"

"Omi, you promised!"

"I am sorry Raimundo, but this news was too great to be closed up."

"Hey, what's all the ruckus about?"

By now, Omi's outburst brought on some attention from the Dragon of Earth, Clay.

"Raimundo is making a present for Kimiko!"

"Well I'll be a cat at an all you can eat fish buffet."

"It was supposed to be a secret, but SOMEONE could not keep there mouth shut!"

"Again I am very sorry for the outburst Raimundo."

Felling very embarrassed, Rai decided to explain why he was making a present. And the reason left the boys in shock.

"Ok. You know how Kim's birthday is this Saturday right?"

"Yeah?"

Omi and Clay answered with bewilderment in there eyes.

"Well, I decided to make a present for her."

"Home made. That is most thoughtful Raimundo. But what is the present you are making?"

"It's a photo album/poem book. It has some pics of all the times we had together and a few poems I made up about our friendship."

"That's real nice Rai. When r you gonna give her?"

"I was thinking Saturday. You know, on our date! (Wink, wink)

The Brazilian boy knew this would annoy Clay since he lost the Showdown. Loosing Kimiko in the process.

"What does the date have to do with us Raimundo. Are we invited?"

"No Omi. I was wondering if you guys could help me fix up the temple for the date.

"It would be my honor Raimundo to help you win the heart of a mere girl."

"Thanks dude. How about you Clay."

"Alright. But I want half the grub!"

"Deal!!!"

By now Rai's face was lit up with excitement. Just thinking about the date made him feel warm inside.

_I hope she likes my gift!!!_

Later that day, Kimiko decided to take a walk in the garden. That was where she saw Clay practicing his element.

"Hey Clay. Am I interrupting?"

"Nope. I'm just finishing up. What's wrong?"

"It's Raimundo. This morning he was acting really weird when I was in his room. It was as if he didn't want me in there. Like he was hiding something."

"Maybe he _was_ hiding something? I…mean…uh never mind. Gotta go!"

"Hey wait!!!"

But it was too late. Clay was already heading for the temple door leaving Kimiko very confused.

_What did he mean by he was hiding something. I got a feeling something's up. And I'm gonna find out what! But how? OMI!!!_

The Japanese girl rushed off to the temple to find the Dragon of water so she could solve the mystery of the strange behavior that was happening today.

**That's chapter 1 or if you want to call it chapter 6. please review!!! I know I said I was taking a break from Xiaolin Showdown but it was calling me (LOL)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is very sweet. But coming down to the end of it is kinda mean. Any who, enjoy and please review!!!**

PART 2

"Omi! I need you here right now!"

Looking up the hallway she saw a short shadow getting closer and closer. The figure soon got shape. It was Omi running towards Kimiko with a worried look on his face. As he finally reached her, the monk fell to his knees trying to catch is breath.

"Omi are you Ok?"

"Why yes Kimiko. I was just very worried when you exclaimed my name like that."

"I'm sorry. You forgive me?"

"Your sincere apology is accepted. So, what is the reason for this call?"

"Ok. Everyone has been acting really strange lately. Rai doesn't want me around him, Clay is avoiding me and it's too quiet to be normal. Do you know anything about this?"

By now Omi was so nervous that he was sweating from every place and it left a puddle of water underneath his feet. (Being the Dragon of Water this happened every time he got nervous)

"Um… I no nothing of what you speak. I… must get back to the temple. Uh…the Shen Gong Wo needs dusting!"

Before she could answer, Omi had already left. Leaving the puddle of water behind.

"Oh well after he dusts the … HEY!!!"

Kimiko now realized Omi's trick.

"When I find you Omi, your dead!!!"

"Raimundo! Raimundo!"

"Hey slow down little dude. What's wrong?"

"Kimiko is trying to find out about Saturday by threatening me!"

"Yeah Rai. She's on to us like fleas on a dog!"

Clay piped in as he joined the conversation.

"But did you guys say anything?"

"No."

The monks said with a sense of security. The answer brought some reassurance to the Brazilian boy.

"Well let's keep it that way. Oh she's coming! Get in my room fast!"

The boys pushed through Rai's door at top speed, but not fast enough. Kimiko saw Raimundo's shirt sleeve bustling through the door.

"Oh no you don't!"

The Japanese girl shouted as she jumped to catch the shirt.

"Hey! I just iron this!"

"Rai just shut up and tell me what's going on."

"Um, well… hey look its Master Fung."

"Where?"

By the time Kimiko turned back to face Raimundo he was already in his room with Clay and Omi.

_Ah! They tricked me again!_

"If you don't open this door I'll burn it down!"

"I don't think Master Fung would like that very well!"

Omi shouted back. This made the Dragon of Fire furious. If you were near her at that point in time you would have thought there was a heat wave! She gave off so much energy that she ran to her room to take a shower.

"Ah. That's better."

Saturday morning. The light from outside pierced through the Japanese girl's curtain as she laid on her purple and blue bed. It has been 3 days since she has spoken to the Monks. Since the incident in the hall with Raimundo she has been avoiding them. But not today. Today was her birthday and nothing was going to bring her spirits down.

"Good morning everyone!"

"I guess someone's in a good mood."

Raimundo murmured as Kimiko took a place at the table with Omi and Clay to have breakfast. As she looked down on her plate she was not greeted by bacon and eggs but by something else out of the ordinary.

"Who put this paper here?"

Kimiko asked as she examined the sheet. Omi answered her question.

"Open it it's for you!"

Very confused, she opened the paper and read it to herself.

_MY FRIEND by Raimundo Pedrosa_

_Most of the time I bug you_

_And I deserve a smack,_

_But I know whenever I'm in trouble _

_You'll always have my back._

_Your hot temper makes me laugh_

_And when you're mad you take a bath._

_There are so many things that I like about you_

_And I'm certain that there all true_

_My dear friend what I'm trying to say,_

_Is have a happy, happy birthday._

"Kimiko are you Ok?"

Clay questioned. They did not realize that the Dragon of Fire was crying. A little while later she just sniffled looked up at Raimundo, who by now was blushing, and smiled.

"Thanks Rai. This means a lot."

Losing her appetite, she left the table. But before heading to her room, Kimiko gave the Dragon of Wind a light kiss on the cheek and then she bounced off to her room.

_I never knew Rai was so poetic!_

As she closed the door behind her, she noticed her computer was blinking rapidly.

_I wonder what's wrong._

She soon found out. Stepping closer to the screen, she made out a familiar figure on the computer. It was Raimundo. Under his picture there was a enter sign. The moment she clicked it, there was a loud 'CLICK!' Suddenly a voice came out of the computer that left Kimiko dead in her tracks.

_Happy birthday Kimiko! For your gift, you're under HOUSE ARREST! You will be let go at 8 o' clock sharp. If you look under your bed you will see a box. Open it. Now put this on when it's almost eight. Don't be late! By the way, if you get hungry, there is food on your desk. Bye!_

"What!"

The past few minutes just registered in her mind. She was locked in her room for the whole day. The door was closed shut and there was no way of escape. She then remembered what the message said, _look under your bed for a box. _Rushing over to her bed she pulled out a beautifully wrapped box in her favorite color paper, purple.

_I wonder what it could be._

She thought as she carefully unwrapped the present. The Japanese girl soon found out. It was a gorgeous Onyx dress lined with diamond studs and the straps was diamonds too. It was her exact size! Also in the box there was a pair of black shoes to match the dress, and sterling silver jewelry as well.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!!! I wonder why he gave me this."

Kimiko was stumped by the reason for the gift and the house arrest but she decided to wait until tonight to figure it out. Trying to pass time she opened up her diary on her laptop and updated the entry.

_Dear diary, today is my birthday ! I've finally reached the big 1-4. At breakfast Raimundo gave me a poem. It was so beautiful! I hope I remember to send a copy of it to Keiko. (My all time best friend if you forgot). He didn't say anything about the date though. Oh! Before I forget. Rai also gave me this gorgeous dress, shoes and jewelry. He so sweet sometimes. But now he has me under house arrest! When I get out of this room, I'll give him a piece of my mind! Oh well until next time._

Kimiko saved the update and fell on her bed.

"I guess I can take a nap now. Better set my alarm so I'll be ready for 8!"

The Japanese girl set the clock, grabbed her favorite pillow and went to sleep.

**Well well well, Raimundo writes poetry! (I had so much fun writing this story because of the poetry I had to make up) Clay will loose his temper in the next chapter. But why? Read the other one to find out! (It's not up yet. It will be soon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's finally here! Sorry for the late update(was banned from computer had to sneak and type it out) Ok this chapter is kinda pushing the T rating but don't worry nothing happens (I guess) anywho please review!**

PART 5

BACKROUND

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

"Uh, can you stop making that noise?!"

Kimiko shouted into her pillow as the sound persisted. Without thinking she threw a fireball at the clock blowing it up into smithereens.

"Why was my alarm going off? THE SUPPRISE AT 8!!!"

She quickly jumped off the bed and into the bathroom trying not to leave any signs of rushing. It was quarter to 8 and the Japanese girl was now stepping out of the shower, dripping wet.

"Should I color my hair tonight? Nah I'll go natural"

After adding a few finishing touches, she was finally ready for the 'surprise' and just in time! Soon after, there was a knocking on the door.

"Kimiko, its time to go." The cowboy said as he opened her door

"Go? Go where?" she wondered as she got ready to leave her 'prison for a day'

But when she stepped out of her room, she knew that she answered her own question.

When she stepped out of the room, her mouth dropped open. The temple had gone through some MASSIVE changes. There were curtains everywhere, flowers on the floor and a sweet smell of foxgloves in the air. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Clay, where are you taking me?"

"Don't' worry your pretty head were almost there."

As they walked a little further, he stopped in front of a door motioning her to go in. When she gently pushed it open, all that was in the room was a table with two candles, two chairs, a bouquet of flowers and one handsome looking guy leaning up on the wall. He gave her a sly smirk as she closed the door behind her.

"Rai, you did all of this?"

"Not all of it. Got some help from Omi and Clay. Told them to keep it on the down low." By now he was walking up to her.

_So that's why they were acting so weird!_

"It's so beautiful!"

"I know, you are beautiful." Raimundo whispered as he kissed her hand gently leading her to the table.

The candle's dim light caused a section of Kimiko's face to shimmer in the light. Causing the Brazilian boy to stare.

_She is so beautiful. I better give her the gift now._

"This food is delicious! Who made it?"

"It was complements of Clay and Dojo. Kim…"

"Yeah?"

"H-Happy birthday," The Dragon of Wind answered as he pushed the book towards her with a crimson blush.

Not knowing what to expect, she just gave him a sweet smile and opened the present. As she flipped through the pages, her eyes began to glisten with tears but there was one thing that caught her eye in the book. Holding back the tears, she began to read out loud.

_The Love I Have For You_

_I love the way you look in the morning_

_Whether it's sunny or if the rain is pouring._

_You dance, you shake, and your pony tails sway,_

_If I get the chance I'll look at you for the whole day_

_You have great poise and you walk with grace_

_Even when you're down_

_But I can always depend on that smile on your face_

_Whenever I'm around_

_We laugh, we kid, we joke a lot_

_But if the price of your love was my life_

_I'd give it up on the spot_

_I hope this poem has explained my true plan_

_I love you Kim and I'll always make you happy_

_Anyway I can_

_Love always_

_Raimundo Pedrosa_

Before she could even reply to the poem, all she felt was Rai's lips sealed on hers. He gently ran his fingers through her hair which caused her to moan a bit, making Rai kiss her even rougher. She felt Raimundo rub her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She gladly accepted as he slowly slipped into her mouth and there tongues played with each other. She tried to hold back the pleasure she was feeling but it was getting really hard. Before they realized it, they threw down everything that was on the table and were using it as a personal bed!

They were both moaning, ripping each other's clothes off and loosing there senses by the minute. But there little love fest was cut short by a harsh cough, cracking of fingers and sighs. As they looked over to the door, they saw Clay enraged with anger, Omi trying to calm him down, Master Fung acting like it was nothing new and Dojo sighing at the sight.

"I thought you weren't going to try anything Rai!?" Clay shouted as he cracked his fingers.

"Calm down man, remember I got her fair in the Showdown."

"I'LL SHOW YOU FAIR!!!" Clay screamed as he lunged towards the monk but to no prevail.

"TORNADO STRIKE, ICE!!!"

Omi quickly freezed him and pushed him out of the room.

"Don't mind him, just a bit of jelousness."

"Young love. Ain't it sweet?" Dojo added as he looked on at the scandal that was taking place before him. But Raimundo was getting a bit annoyed at all the people trying to ruin the night.

"OK guys. If you don't mind can you leave?"

Master Fung just gave a piercing stare which meant 'don't try anything stupid' and he knew it. As the door closed shut he looked over at Kimiko who was a bright red.

"I'm sorry I did that Rai. I don't know why it happened. I never ever show my feelings like that. It's just tha-that I…" The Dragon of Fire was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry for something you wanted to do. How bout I take you to your room?"

"I'd like that."

With that they left the table and headed for Kimiko's room but there were some people waiting to greet her.

As they arrived at her door there blocking the entrance was Clay still defrosting and Omi meditating.

"What are you guys doing here?" a confused Kimiko asked her fellow monks.

"We would like to know what took place at the banquet we helped prepare, if you don't mind the intrusion."

"Actually we do." Raimundo added as he joined the conversation. "Can we talk bout this tomorrow?"

"Fine I shall wait until the next day." Omi answered sulkily as he pushed the frozen Clay to his room, leaving the Dragon of Wind and the hot tempered Kimiko alone.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"And where else would I be?" the Dragon of Fire joked but was answered with a deep but simple kiss. Finally parting from her he whispered into her ear.

"Good night my love." Leaving her blushing more than she thought was possible.

**Well… Kimiko was a wild child, Clay was SOO jealous, Master Fung is really cool if he let them do what they did and gave them no punishment and there is 1 or 2 chapters left. Not sure yet. Anywho Happy New Year!! **


End file.
